The Begining Of An Adventure
by AnimeGirl4131
Summary: The story of Zephra Linnet, a pokemon trainer with a super rare pokemon. She starts in palet town with only 3 pokemon. In this story, it says how she gets them, and this is only the begining of an amazing adventure.
1. The Begining of an Adventure

**Zephra Linnet turned off her alarm. It was a Saturday morning, and she was going to visit Professor Oak. She looked over at her egg. Zephra had found the egg in the forest, and taken care of it for 5 years since. She figured, if it hadn't rotted, it was still alive.**

**She got up and grabbed her stuff, putting the egg's case in her backpack. After getting dressed, she went downstairs where her mom was. "Hey, mom!" she grabbed a piece of toast. "I'm heading off to Professor Oak's, see you later!"**

**Her mom, Cynthia, replied "Okay sweetie, don't forget to bring back a snack for Eevee!" Cynthia was planning to give Eevee to Zephra when she got her pokemon trainer's license **

**Zephra was excited. She was hoping she could help Oak in the forest again today. When she arrived, he was running around his house, chasing a Pidgey. Zephra grabbed it's pokeball and threw it at the Pidgey. The Pidgey disappeared inside.**

"**Thank you, Zephra. I don't know how I would have caught that by myself." Professor Oak looked at Zephra. She was dressed from head to toe in blue. She had a bandana in her long brown hair, and a cut off blue shirt above her black cut-off undershirt. She also had blue shorts, and fingerless gloves, along with tennis shoes. In her backpack was the same egg she'd been taking care of for years. **

**Her 10****th**** birthday was in only two days. Oak had a charmander he planned to give her, and knew that she would start on her pokemon journey with at least two pokemon.**

"**No problem. You know I don't mind helping out." She gently set down her backpack for a minute. "So what are we doing today?"**

**Professor Oak thought for a minute. She always wanted to go into the forest, so that could be another special birthday treat. "We'll go into the forest today"**

**Zephra's face brightened a little. "Okay!" she grabbed her back pack and they left.**

"**Why don't you look for pokemon over there, and I'll go this direction." Oak went left, Zephra went right.**

**Zephra walked until she saw the place where she first found the egg. She looked around, wondering where the egg's mother was. Something rustled in the bushes, but nothing else happened.**

**Zephra sat down in the grass and pulled out the egg. "I wish you would hatch." She said that every time she was here, but nothing ever happened.**

**Until Today.**

**The egg started glowing, and Zephra gasped. Cracks appeared on the top of the egg, and a head started to pop out. Zephra was trying to not scream with excitement.**

**Suddenly, the egg glowed brighter, and changed shape. The egg had finally hatched. Zephra couldn't believe her eyes.**

**There, floating right in front of her, was a baby blue mew. **


	2. The Adventure Continues

Zephra looked at the Mew. It floated closer to her face. "Mew?'' It said. It took Zephra a minute to realize that Mew was trying to talk to her. "Mew?"

"Huh? Oh! Um, my name is Zephra. What's- oh, Mew, duh. I can't believe it. You…" Zephra was still shocked.

"I hatched from the egg you've been taking care of for a few years. I know." Mew giggled as Zephra's eyes widened. "Yes, I can use telepathy."

"Zephra! Have you found anything?" Professor Oak was getting closer. Zephra grabbed he pokeball she'd carried with her since she found the egg.

"Quick, get inside before he sees you!" Zephra didn't want Oak to know her egg just hatched into a shiny Mew quite yet.

"Okay" Mew tapped the button on the ball and hopped inside. Zephra stood up shakily. Somehow, she could tell that Mew was happy to finally be out of the egg and with her new owner.

Suddenly, an Oddish came out of the grass near Zephra. "There's an Oddish right here!" Zephra was suddenly glad that it showed up. It gave her a reason to be in this area of the woods.

"So there is. Why don't you try to catch it? You can use Charmander." Professor Oak handed her a pokeball.

"But I don't have my license yet!" Zephra got nervous. She'd never battled with a pokemon before.

"Then this can be practice for when you do. It's moves are scratch, growl, and ember." Oak put the ball in her hand and took a step back. He new she could figure it out.

Zephra looked at Charmander's pokeball. "Charmander, go!" She threw the pokeball, and Charmander came out. The Oddish jumped and looked at Charmander. "Charmander, use ember!" Charmander opened it's mouth and a small flame came out towards the Oddish. It was knocked backwards a few feet. "Now use scratch!" Charmander attacked Oddish, and it fell backwards, knocked out.

Professor Oak then threw a pokeball at the Oddish, and it went inside. "Very good job, Zephra. You and Charmander work very well together." He watched as Zephra called back Charmander and handed him the pokeball.

"Thanks." They went inside the lab and ate lunch. A few hours later, Zephra left Oak's. She walked past Delia Ketchum's house and saw Mr. Mime through her window.

Zephra continued on the way home the long way. She let Mew out of her Pokeball. "Glad to see you're still here."

"I wasn't about to leave." Mew floated beside her as she traveled on a dirt road that headed out of Pallet Town. "So, where are we going?" Mew was curious. She could tell they were going somewhere Zephra called "home"

"We're going to where I- we live. In a few days though, I'm going to leave to start a journey to become a pokemon trainer. I'll travel all over the Kanto region catching and training pokemon. I want to catch every pokemon in Kanto. I might even travel to other regions and catch the pokemon their too." Zephra realized Mew might not know what she was talking about.

"Don't worry. I know what you're saying. I can tell what you're thinking. I can also tell that you're really exited about it." Mew looked at Zephra. She was happy to finally be able to communicate with her.

Zephra looked at Mew. "Wow. You can tell what I'm thinking and how I feel about it?" This whole adventure was looking better and better as the day went on.

Mew giggled. "Yep. That's what happens when a psychic pokemon's egg is taken care of by a single person until it hatches." Mew flew higher in the air and did flips and turns.

Zephra smiled. She loved her new pokemon, and couldn't wait to start on her journey. As they approached the house, they were greeted by Eevee. Zephra and Eevee had been friends for as long as they could remember. When Zephra was little, she thought it's name was Veevee, so that's what she'd called it. "Veevee, this is Mew. She hatched from the egg I found five years ago."

"Mew." Mew and Veevee started talking to each other. They seemed to be friends, so Zephra sat down on the porch steps. It wouldn't take long before her mom got home, so she brought Mew and Veevee inside the house, and put Mew back in the Pokeball. It had been a great day, and Monday would be even better.


End file.
